Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York
by Scramjet
Summary: Shortly after the events of Spider-Man Web of Shadows and Metroid Fusion a portal opens and New York is invaded by Space Pirates and just about every one of Samus' foes. Will Spider-Man and Samus be able to save New York? How will the supervillains react to the invaders. Will another world fall under the effects of Phazon or Symbiotes?
1. The Invasion Of Central Park

Spider-Man-Metroid: Battlefield New York

Note: The continuity of this story is two weeks after the events of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (in this story the invasion though still a mind-blowing disaster ended before it could reach complete city wide havoc) and some time after Metroid Fusion this tale isn't just some team up but of worlds colliding.

The Invasion of Central Park

It had been a troubling time for Peter Parker the city had nearly been overtaken by a symbiote infection and it had all been his fault. Venom had shown up and threatened his loved ones as he did almost twice a year and the two had battled. He still didn't know what happened but during the fight a part of the symbiote had attached to him. Though he was able to initially beat him Venom was stronger than ever before and somehow able to make subordinate copies of his symbiote and Brock quickly began infecting others.

S.H.I.E.L.D. responded quite quickly but they weren't equipped for this. They could only serve as a barrier between the infected and uninfected they were a shield not a sword and this was one Hydra that they couldn't slay. That's where Spider-Man and some of the other's city's heroes came in. Spider-Man had worked himself to the bone over the course of four days trying to save the city he loved. The suits power had helped him but at a cost. He had made some choices he wasn't proud of, nearly gave into the temptation alienating some of the other heroes in the process and almost turning S.H.I.E.L.D. against him. As a result Mary Jane left him when the evacuations started.

The endgame came quick. After dealing with some infected villains he activated a sonic device in the Trask building eliminating nearly all of the 40,000 symbiotes. Only Venom and a small group of symbiotes were left aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. It was not an easy day but Peter managed to cure the infected absorbing there symbiotes into his own, then he beat the snot out of Venom's enormous multi-headed form. Before he could give into the darkness however he shoved his arm straight down his enemy's maw and gave Eddie just what he wanted. His symbiote was reabsorbed by Venom and it became sterile once more. The Helicarrier managed to right itself not crashing into Times Square but Brock got away.

If the people of New York there had had any reservations about leaving the city because of all the planetary threats before, the symbiote invasion had ended them. The city seemed a lot emptier with only two million of its residents staying. Most that stayed however saw Spider-Man properly as the one who had got them out of the mess and were quite grateful, the Bugle even was forced to print a few retractions.

With Venom in hiding and still no clue as to exactly what had allowed him to start the crisis in the first place the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was moved to New Jersey for repairs. The Avengers and Fantastic Four returned to the city and managed to install a ring of force field devices that could quarantine Manhattan if something like that ever happened again, but they both found themselves busy again with there own problems.

It was now morning and Spider-Man was swinging near Central Park when his spider-sense went off. Almost before he could react the sky darkened, space time visibly warped and a portal opened up. It started out microscopic but quickly grew to a 150 feet in diameter. Spider-Man launched himself to ground zero and hit the ground just as the ships started to emerge. There was an immense flagship that barely fit, a slightly smaller ship that looked much newer but was severely battered and twenty small dropships.

"Oh give me a break!" the webslinger muttered veering slightly to the left to avoid a volley from the ship.

He turned his neck over and saw two buildings get obliterated as a result of the ships fire.

"Hey we just fixed that I don't come to your dimension and tear up your favorite bagel place! Keep the Plasma to yourself." He swung onto the top of the ship but fell of as it became electrified.

As the flagship started to slowly ascend firing at targets and plowing through buildings without care, the dropships dropped about sixty aliens to the ground. The aliens were well armed and armored, some had bird like characteristics others fish. Spider-Man engaged them it was no easy task but with expert use of web lassos, tackles and his incredible reflexes which resulted in the aliens own frantic fire often hitting the wrong target he was able to take out nearly half of them.

There were other heroes in the city of course Power Man Moon Knight and Wolverine but they were busy dealing with the threat elsewhere. Even if Peter had been warned and had the help of the other heroes it would have been somewhat of a challenge to form an effective bottle neck in Central Park. But Spider-Man had been through many trials in his life and he was not going to give up, he kept up the fight with the aliens circumventing there impressive arms and armaments. He had reduced there numbers to under ten and was considering whether he should crack a joke about the aliens appearance or the noises they made when a drop ship lowered and let out a barrage.

The mayor of New York had just finished lunch when he heard a noise from above. A shadow was cast as two well escorted ships appeared overhead and people were running and screaming, he ran to his office.

Spider-Man very narrowly avoided the fire of the drop ship but it cut the few remaining aliens to pieces. It was flying pretty low however. Mustering all his strength Spider-Man was able to leap and land on top of the dropship. Crawling across it's exterior he was able to rip open a hatch on the side. He looked at the pirate piloting the plane and said.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude but you don't happen to have a license for this thing."

The creature gurgled with rage and reached for a blade.

"That's what I thought."

Spider-Man landed two or three blows before tossing him out of the ship. The pirate gurgled some more before he found his mouth shut by a silk cable and hit the ground with a thud.

"Mind your language." Peter said trying not to restrain a giggle. Through the depressing ordeal of the symbiote invasion he had rarely given way to fear. This situation was a bit different however and so soon after the last crisis now more than ever he couldn't face the enormity of his Parker luck… It also helped him not to pee his pants.

He dived out and the vehicle crashed to the ground. Then just as things could not get any weirder a huge alien dragon emerged from the portal and flew right past him.

"Wow… Just Wow." Parker said as he gazed at it.

Spider-Man was clearly below the monster's notice. He was not however beyond that of a dozen aliens with jet packs and missiles.

"Ah the welcoming committee you didn't come all the way here to shower me with gifts did you?"

The aerieltroopers made a vague cacklish noise as they fired several missiles. Spider-Man dodged one fired a webline at another and spun it into another they exploded with a bang. He barely had time to react to the fourth one but he managed to catch it in his hands and not fall over as he turned it 180 degrees and let it slam into one of the aerieltroopers who spiraled out of control.

"Missiles you shouldn't have but I prefer them giftwrapped… and rather disarmed."

Meanwhile the mayor had arrived at his office and made a quick call to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Hellicarier was en route but it wouldn't arrive for twenty minutes. Though the alien attack had caused great damage to the city the larger ships and there escorts seemed to be leaving the island, he couldn't let that happen. Though it would no doubt damage his reelection campaign and delay the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D., the army and superheroes that weren't currently on the island not to mention prevent evacuations he could not let those things leave. He removed a small box from his desk drawer and pressed a button and the force field appeared around the island of Manhattan.

The ships closely followed by the dragon were scarcely over the east river when a force field appeared two hundred feet in front of them. The flagship was able to stop just in time but the smaller ship crashed right into the force field. The front crunched a bit and the engines gave as it split in two. The pieces lost altitude as it splashed into the river and sank.

At Central Park Spider-Man was slowly but steadily defeating the aerieltroopers, though one plasma bolt found purchase and burned his side pretty severely. The aerialtroops numbers were reduced to four when the portal changed color and tiny blue crystals sprinkled out of it contaminating some of the grass. A blue figure moving so fast it resembled a comet smashed through the four aliens and landed on the ground twenty feet in front of the arachnid themed hero. Peter hardly had time to glance at the creatures humanoid form as it's crouch abruptly ended and it rocketed halfway across the city.

The thing had barely made it out of Peter's field of vision when he heard the familiar sound of an NYPD copter it showed up to provide Spider-Man a lift. The helicopter was just starting to descend when the portal started to destabilize. The sky cleared up a bit but not before a lightning bolt struck the vehicles tail rotor and it started to spin out of control. Spider-Man had already eaten through a good six cartridges but he had enough in his shooters. Time seemed to slow down as he trusted his instincts and fired wildly fast making a net attached to nearly twenty trees. It wasn't elegant and some of the trees bent a bit under the strain but the net held and the helicopter went to a stop. Spider-Man quickly entered the copter and removed the pilot who didn't know whether to be appreciative or take a swing at the hero.

As the pilot made up his mind and started to run away Peter turned and saw that the portal was shrinking. It was now a mere fifty by fifty feet it's shape fluctuating. As it continued to shrink a small and oddly shaped gold spacecraft zoomed through the opening the sides of the hull scraping at the last meter before it made it through and landed in the middle of the park. Exhausted and nursing his wound Peter could only stare in awe and hope that that whoever was onboard this ship came in peace.


	2. The Visitor

The Visitor

A Rather Long Note: I'm going to leave the Marvel continuity a bit vague but assume that it's early 2000's. Peter had a very deep continuous relationship with MJ from late 80's comics till a few weeks ago but they never married; that being said I hate everything about One More Day/ Brand New Day none of my stories will acknowledge it as canonical. Though I want this to be as mainstream as possible I would rather this be classified as an Alternate Universe than be considered as a taking place after Brand New Day. That being said some of the storylines of Dan Slot and Bendis's work in the Ultimate comics may be explored in sequels to this story.

As for Metroid this is about two months after Fusion nothing as spectacular as the games has happened since but she has gone through a ship or two and the Adam AI is currently housed in a replica of her original ship. As for Samus's characterization I'm going to try to find a middle road between the Prime series and Other M because in the Prime games Samus is awesome but as a result of her lack of dialogue has no characterization other than as a heroic figure that saves multiple planets in the face of crises; Other M is my favorite Metroid game and though she is portrayed as a bit more vulnerable than Anyone's taste I thought it was a step forward we discover that Samus actually is a woman after all. In this story Samus will speak but aside from trying to get a read on Spider-Man and the culture at first she wont be particularly conversational for the majority of this story, she'll be a freakishly strong woman but not invincible.

Once my sister asked my best friend what he thought was the ideal woman although he wasn't that into the awesome franchise I discovered two years ago he said Samus Aran. Though I don't necessarily agree with him I did think it would be interesting to see Samus with a certain web slinger and the more I developed the grand overarching plots of this and it's sequel's it only reinforced the notion.

The lack of love interest in the Metroid series is very understandable but it doesn't make her asexual, secret identities and fear of others death sabotages nearly all of Peter's relationships so bounty hunting/ galactic savioring along with her life's experiences has left no room for Samus to have any. Peter is great for Samus because he can allow her someone to unload on, help her to discover/be the person underneath the armor and remind her of the more positive side of life, the things they fight for ecetera. Samus is great for Peter not only can she handle herself in life threatening situations but her experiences can help Peter gradually come to terms with some of his issues with the mortality of others. The two will interact but a relationship will only form at the end.

As for this story. I'm assuming that Peter and Samus are about 27 and that in her armor Samus stands at 6"3-6"4 and without the armor and zero suit heels she's an inch over Parker at 5"11. Finally no one that has gone through the portal remembers the last two minutes before they got in, there is a relativistic explanation for this and the circumstances that led to the pirates arrival will be eventually be explored in a short prequel.

The blue figure that had come out of the portal was named Metroid Prime although most called her Dark Samus. She was a mutated parasitic organism from another reality that was exposed to a living self replicating and corrupting radioactive element called Phazon her original form was very different from the humanoid cannon armed armoured form she had now. Phazon was such a volatile and powerful compound that it could split an entire planet between two dimensions or simply reform it into its own image. She had been nearly killed several times by the bounty hunter Samus Aran and had at the end of there first encounter stolen her Phazon suit along with some of her DNA becoming a figure much like Samus but more powerful then she could ever imagine. Accepting the Phazon brought her knowledge and enlightenment as it did those she choose to give she was (this part I'm making up but I think it's suggested in the prime games) the herald of an entity from the center of a different galaxy of her universe much like the Silver Surfer was the herald of Galactus it was her job to conquer as much as possible for him and she didn't care where. A lot had happened after her last near death experience when the Planet Phaze exploded and she had encountered Samus once since then how she got here was a long story and she couldn't recall the last few minutes before she entered the portal her last memory was being pursued in space by Samus gunship in the midst of a fleet of Zebesian ships. The events surrounding he last resurrection had left her somewhat… altered she now had a slightly larger dose of Samus's DNA and her communication skills had improved a bit. As she flew through the city she finally found a suitable spot and landed after laying waste to a parking lot and a few buildings in her morph ball form she blasted ten or so people with Phazon. Some died but the telepathic connection with the corrupted allowed her some understanding of this world and its languages. It would be a better place to conquer than she thought. She left the infected alone to have there little rampage and briefly engaged the Zebesians killing and corrupting in equal measure before plowing through the police station freeing the superillains. The islands supervillains had great potential and might come in handy when the time came to break out of the island… or if Samus had followed her here. She left most of the prisoners alone as they ran out she could find them anytime she pleased but she choose two to start with. It was no challenge to defeat them after they retrieved there gear and subsequently infect them, easier still to instruct them and her other thralls to meet her near the docks where Zebesian activity was currently low. After blasting a few buildings with the self replicating substance she let out a cackle and flew towards her destination. She was followed.

Though not the most powerful hero on the planet Moon Knight was one of the most well prepared heroes in Manhattan when the aliens arrived, after overseeing a quick evacuation from his office building he changed into costume and entered his crescent moon shaped aircraft and engaged the space pirates. He flew for an hour picking off the dropships one by one. For there modest size those ships were well armed and armored but they lacked the speed of a fighter jet or the maneuverability of a helicopter Moon Knight had both and every dropship destroyed meant a half dozen less Zebesians on the ground. He had taken out about thirty of the two hundred vehicles his craft only suffering a small fire and some cosmetic damage when his presence drew the attention of a huge alien dragon Ridley. The chase if you could call it that lasted seconds and ended when the creature shredded nearly an entire wing of the aircraft off. Spiraling downwards Moon Knight pressed the eject button and flew out. His chute deployed and he said

"There goes 115 million dollars."

He landed undisturbed, his ship on the other hand spun like half a horseshoe until it landed and slid to a stop not a hundred feet from midtown high school. Entering the school he defeated two space pirates that had individually been searching the place before finding seven kids and a teacher hiding in one of the classrooms he escorted them out and started to lead them to the refuge Luke Cage had set up dung the invasion trying his best to ignore the sound of police and local militia fighting the invaders. There was only so much one could do.

Logan had fallen asleep that morning in a bar it had been a tough month he had not returned to Westchester since the last time he had decided to go solo and he had found himself in the middle of an island full of those worms he still hadn't gotten over the feeling of having that ooze controlling him. The odor outside changed his subconscious sent out a wake up call in response to the faint scent of something that wasn't quite of this universe. He had just enough time to react as the window shattered and four aliens entered firing randomly and speaking there garbled language.

"You choose the wrong planet to invade bub"

He revealed his claws and went through them in ten seconds. Naturally the bartender didn't charge him.

Wolverine ran out to face the fresh disaster he helped a few out of a car and saved a few cornered civilians but mostly he just tore up the aliens as he found them. The Space Pirates had a relatively small presence in Soho those that were there were smarter than usual and had a good sense of self preservation they ran from the short creature that just would not go down. Most of the other Zebesians however were of average to low intelligence by there standards and eight generations of cloning, programming, selective breeding and instinct kicked in. eight or nine dropships appeared and unloaded there troops they would capture the mutant dissect him and attempt to replicate his abilities. Good luck with that. Though there numbers were almost overwhelming there weapons packed more of a whallop and the flying ones were a nuisance Wolverine was still able to dispatch most of them. Then three of them opened a tank and out came a flying jellyfish like creature the Metroid was a bit larger than most and it's color changed it had three metal cones attached to the top that dug in to it's nucleus. The remaining aliens howled and muttered something Wolverine was completely underwhelmed by the whole thing… he shouldn't have been. The creature flew towards him and he didn't have time to react as it latched onto his head. He could feel it draining the life energy from him only for it to regenerate as a result of his healing factor. He became faint but still conscious as the creature continued to grow engorged on his life force. There was only one thing Logan could do he took a deep breath and stabbed himself in the heart. The Metroid noticed his rapidly fading vitals and detached. The pirates cried out in victory as the creature returned to it's tank they put the man in a container and began moving him towards one of the dropships. The ship had only gained about fifty feet in altitude when his vitals went back his heart beat furiously and he bolted awake. The restraints were strong but he managed to break them and slice the coffin open. The pirates in the ship were evenly divided between fear and bravado not that it mattered. Wolverine rose and ignored the one or two wild blast in his direction.

"That was a very bad idea."

The ship crash landed a moment later and the figure that emerged made his way towards Harlem.

Luke Cage had been negotiating with one of the last groups of thugs left in the area when he heard the sound of the portal open. As the ships flew through the air all other concerns vanished. Initially he had tried to help people directly saving people from fires car accidents and other effects finding them shelter but it soon became clear that the best thing he could do for the people of New York was keep the enemy busy. Possessing unbreakable skin he was happy to oblige. After his first skirmish he salvaged one of the invaders weapons and went right into the frays. Power Man might have not seen quite as much action as Wolverine but he did his duty. When the area had calmed down a bit he had started moving in the direction of Midtown after fifteen minutes of trudging punctuated by the occasional skirmish he almost simultaneously bumped into Moon Knight and Wolverine they inquired about the situation in Harlem and he told them.

"Well no one's getting kidnapped and turned into freakshows but other than that it's no different then two weeks ago. How about you two?"

Wolverine and Moon Knight each related there stories as the three fought of an ambush from shadow pirates. There cloaking fields were good but the worst damage they could do was land a small cut to Moon Knight's thigh. As the last one fell Wolverine spoke up.

"So where's the webhead?" Cage asked

"I don't know but knowing him he's probably making some joke right now about these things breath." Wolverine replied

"And yours is so pleasant." Cage said

"You want me to test how durable that skin of yours is?"

"Go ahead."

"STOP!" Moon Knight said forcefully but a little distracted "Do you hear that?"

The three listened and heard the sound of the radio of a crashed car broadcasting the rant of the city's own J. Jonah Jameson. Spider-Man had just been spotted leaving Central Park and he was not alone.

After the golden ship landed a bit haphazardly it's resident AI Adam spoke to it's passenger.

"Wake up lady!"

Samus sat in the cockpit wearing her Zero Suit. She groaned and tried not to hurl she hadn't felt this nauseas since she was last overloaded with Phazon (Prime 3).

"Adam where are we?"

"Unknown I have no record of the last few minutes but we seem to be on an inhabited planet. Sensors indicate a minor variation in the Higgs field and Z Bosons we may be in an alternate universe."

Samus looked through the ship's windshield that resembled her helmet's visor. They appeared to be in the middle of a class 3 city (yes I'm making this up and assuming that the Federation Homeworld is class 5) the air swarmed with Zebesian dropships and on the ground she could see a crashed ship and the bodies of nearly 60 Space Pirates on the ground trapped there under some kind of paste. The ground was covered mostly in green grass but there were several patches so visibly blue and radioactive it didn't take a scan visor to know they had been exposed to Phazon. Suddenly a red and blue clad figure appeared on her windshield and tapped on the glass. He made a gesture like he wanted to talk before doing a back-flip off the ship and landed on the ground. He stood there waiting for her to make her move.

"Adam how do I communicate with this thing?"

"The dominant species of this planet appear to be human. There data net is primitive but much more exhaustive than those used by the Federation. I'm searching through it as we speak… This is interesting the primary language on this planet is nearly identical to Basic there are a lot of expressions that would have no relevance in our universe but you should have no trouble communicating with that poorly dressed man."

"Thanks Adam."

She wasted no time activating her Varia Suit. The energy field appeared around her and materialized into her armor almost instantaneously. The hatch at the top of the ship opened and she somersaulted out onto the ground a few feet in front of Spider-Man.

"I feel like I should ask whether or not you're friendly or if there's a Tony Stark in your dimension but right now I'm much more concerned with what is going on."

"Hello (she said her cannon arm pointed at him but not very threateningly as Adam placed some scientific and cultural information on her visor.) American Earthling my name is Samus and I was chasing after the Zebesian's that are pillaging your city."

"You can call me Spider-Man" Peter said trying to hide his surprise that the figure that towered over him was a woman.

Samus wondered why someone would run around dressed up as a bug.

"There are no contemporary analogies to these creatures on your planet but they are much like… is that the pronunciation" she said to no one that Spider-Man could discern "Mongol warriors."

"Great Mongols with spaceships and lasers." He said sarcastically

Samus ignored him and walked over to the pile of Zebesian bodies she didn't say anything but Spider-Man demonstrated his web shooters then rolled the groaning aliens into a web ball.

"Hey guys can we get a clean up here." He said to a group of ten SWAT men (3 injured) that were patrolling nearby. They ignored him. "Guess not."

Adam suggested something to Samus and her cannon arm changed shape bearing a very long needle with a surprisingly small tip. She gestured to Spider-Man.

"Could you please I only need a sample."

Spider-Man flinched "Your not going to probe me are you."

They were quiet for a few seconds and finally Spider-Man moved his arm. Spider-Man hardly felt it as the cannon drew in a tiny quantity of blood for Adam to analyze. After a few seconds said

"This is surprising his DNA is only .5 percent different from Federation civilians that's significantly less than yours. The language the people it's odd I don't want you to underestimate these people cause of there technology lady.

Spider-Man followed Samus as she walked towards the Phazon trying to determine how fresh it was. (from it's radioactive half life)

"Not to be a bother but we've wasted enough time already I cant leave you alone but there's a city to save."

"Do you have any idea what this is?" she asked

"No but I saw where it came from. A blue thing went out of the portal right before you. It was to fast for me to get a good glimpse though."

"That thing is a menace far greater than anything you have ever seen." She said and I have to find it

"I have the feeling that this is personal." Spider-Man said "and I have the impression you want to go alone." But before you do so take a look at this."

He kicked the ball of Space Pirates about twenty yards and they crashed into a car. Samus smiled underneath her helmet and responded by firing a super missile at the ball. Spider-Man was in awe but said

"You just can't kill these things!"

"There not human what do you suspect them to surrender or disappear."

"There sentient… somewhat I won't let you kill them!"

Samus ran the hydraulics of her exoskeleton combined with the rockets on her back allowed her to run as fast as the Rhino but Spider-Man knew the city well and he cut her off.

"Where were we?" Spider-Man said

"I admit that was impressive." (referring to the web swinging) and then she changed into her morph ball.

"Now iv seen everything." Spider-Man said.

Having no particular desire to harm in and surrounded by seven Pirates she gave up and switched her power beam to a lower setting. They fought there way through the city for an hour before Samus called her ship. Adam informed her that he had had no success in tracking Dark Samus there were to many other sources of radiation in the city Spider-Man being among them. After a few minutes Spider-Man was finally able to wear her down and she said she would drop him off near the city's other heroes.

The Kingpin of Crime sat at the desk of his office sorting through the weeks "records" and watching a live feed of the disaster. Though it had been admittedly a little frightening for the enormous crime lord it had been somewhat advantageous. He had sent his newly equipped men out to help SHIELD confront the symbiotes and though there had been quite a few casualties Wilson Fisk had come out of the disaster second to Spider-Man as the cities savior. The mayor of New York was so grateful after his men saved him when he was cornered by a few infected that he had accepted a few bribes that helped eliminate some records and silence some unpalatable rumors. It was really a shame that he was going to have to double cross him Fisk was going to run for mayor of New York most of the prep for his campaign had been finished when the aliens showed up. It definitely was to soon after the symbiote invasion but SHIELD hadn't arrived yet and the mayor had trapped everyone in with the force field not a move they would appreciate. He had just turned the feed off when one of his lieutenants came in frightened.

"Profits have dropped fifty eight percent over the past three months and that is the least of our problems have you seen what's going on outside!"

As if in answer a bolt of plasma shattered the window and left a burn mark on the wall next to one of Fisk paintings.

"What are we going to do Mr. Fisk?" he said cowering behind some furniture.

"Assemble the men have them support the local police and militias."

"Are you serious we've wasted enough of our new resources already. Neither the Vulture or the Tinkerer are at our disposal any longer. There will surely be dissent."

"Are you questioning my judgement?" the Kingpin asked gripping his cane but not leaving his desk

"No of course not Mr. Fisk!"

"Trust me if you disappoint me these aliens will be the least of your problems. Now go."

The lieutenant ran out clumsily and the Kingpin of Crime leaned back in his desk thinking of the future.

One lesson he had learned over the years of not paying in any ways for his crimes was that one could never have to many PR boost.

As Samus delivered Spider-Man to his destination Spider-Man was very chatty. She ignored him of course and after a few minutes put her helmet on mute. She mouthed in her helmet for Adam to tell her what he knew about Spider-Man. Adam told her that there was conflicting information about him. He appeared to be something the locals called a superhero. A powerful being who protected others for one reason or another. He appeared to be in costume an average of five hours a day so Adam assumed that he had one of those secret identities. Most of the people of New York had only good things to say about them but there were critics not the least among them a J. Jonah Jameson who called him a threat and a public menace. Spider-Man had definitely seen a lot but few things as terrifying as what Samus regularly went through. Adam didn't take Jonah seriously there were some rumors however that implicated him in the deaths of several civilians. Could the man who had just told her to have mercy on a bunch of savage aliens really be a killer she wondered. She didn't have to long to think however as it didn't take long for them to arrive at there destination.

Samus gunship landed fifty yards in front of Wolverine, Power Man and Moon Knight. They adopted a defensive stance until Spider-Man and Samus emerged from the ship.

"Whose that?" Wolverine asked

"She's with me. She's from the… other side of the portal."

The heroes trusted his judgment and didn't ask any questions. Spider-Man thanked Samus for the ride and she started walking towards her ship when a massive Omega Pirate landed behind her. She couldn't use super missiles and power bombs this close to her ship but that left no shortage of other weapons. The battle left a lot of damage to the surrounding buildings. But the odd group of natives was surprisingly competent and sped the battle up. Samus tried to get shots in at his face even landed a missile or two but then it's shield went up and she had to dodge the Zebesian's powerful limbs and own missiles. She could do little more then than try to keep him distracted with morph ball bombs. While projectiles weren't working melee proved a lot more effective. Wolverine slashed at the creatures legs and back as Spider-Man and Power-Man used there combined strength to overpower the creature even Moon Knight proved effective his explosive moonarangs (ha ha ha) took out his shield opening him up to Samus's fire. Samus fire a plasma beam at the creatures face and it howled in pain swatting at Samus and Moon Knight. Samus dodged but her ally wasn't as lucky. Spider-Man and Power Man were finally able to knock the thing over and Wolverine approached to cut it's head off.

"Allow me" Samus said bringing her arm cannon to bear "I don't believe even you Wolverine could survive a power bomb."

Wolverine growled but was impressed with the woman's spunk and stepped away.

"Any objections Spider-Man."

Spider-Man looked at her but all he could say was a long "um" he thought about it then the creature gargled something.

"What did you call me?" he said before kicking the creature's body only able to guess at what the creature actually said.

Samus responded by firing at the pirates face there was so little left of it's head it was only a little disgusting.

Norman Osborn had made little use of his goblin persona in the past year. He had tortured Parker a little but his vision was getting grander not limited by an unnecessary vendetta why prove his superiority as a professional supervillain by eliminating one villain when he could take on the entire community and receive the undeserved adoration of the massed as well. He had conceived of the idea of the Dark Avengers during the symbiote invasion it ended to prematurely for him to implement it however. He had been waiting for the city's next mega disaster but as he watched from the window of his penthouse apartment as the alien's laid spread chaos across the city even his insanity hazed mind could register the shift in the balance of power. The Dark Avengers might not be as relevant as he had imagined. He entered his armory there was only one option that remained.

"This city will be mine!" he said resolutely before giving way to a long cackle it had been so long since he had a chance for a good evil laugh.

When Nick Fury received reports about the invasion he immediately ordered for all repairs to cease and for the Helicarrier to depart from it's massive indoor shipyard. Hawkeye Black Widow and Mockingbird were currently on assignment and the Avengers were in South America he was so desperate he considered asking Mariah to hire Deadpool before changing his mind. As the ship approached the forcefield he ordered one of the agents to activate Stark's toy. There had been a great need for the force field and it would have come in handy back during the symbiote invasion as it did now but even though it was a rush job Reed Richards and Tony Stark were not world famous for being idiots they had designed the layers of the field in a manner that allowed those properly equipped to go in supplying necessary reinforcements or if necessary more drastic options. But both Fury and Hill knew that this was a one way trip they were putting the lives of nine thousand SHIELD personal and the world's most sophisticated battle platform in jeopardy as they made it through the field and saw the size of the invaders flagship and other forces they hoped it was worth it.

Though superspies neither Fury Hill or most of the agents on board were ever aware of the presence of a supervillain. Believing it was time to return to the city and that this was the means SHIELD would least suspect the figure had clung to the ships underside as it lifted off by means of four mechanical tentacles. As it approached the force field it ripped open a hatch and entered using two tentacles to put it back in place while employing the remaining limps to knock over three agents that saw him. He held the agents in the air with three of his metal arms as he used the fourth to trash there communicators one by one.

"I have no particular grudge with SHIELD" he said "your arrival can only help this city, but I have my own agenda and I wont let anyone get in my way."

He tightened his grip around them until the constriction was sufficient to render them unconscious then he dumped there bodies in a closet that slowly closed with pneumatic hiss. He soon found one of the vessels several escape pods and entered it. While the Helicarrier was busy firing at a small swarm of dropships he launched the pod. It landed near the coast not ten blocks away from the entrance to his underwater base the Octahedron. SHIELD wouldn't find out what had happened for another five very long hours.

When the last of the five dropships that had attacked the Helicarrier exploded Fury caught one of the agents playing Galaga after correcting that small matter he ordered his men to set a course away from the flagship. As long as they were in the field they would probably always be within each other's range but it was good not to confront the invaders that head on until they knew what they were dealing with.

"Are there any remaining superheroes on the island?"

"Yes Director Fury" one of the agents said Spider-Man Wolverine Power Man and Moon Knight are all on the ground as we speak and there with an unknown. Head towards there location as soon as you send a Quinjet to pick them up and deploy as many troops as you can on the ground.

The orders were swiftly carried out and just a matter of weeks after the last time SHIELD agents could be spotted alongside the Kingpin's criminals battling against alien invaders.

Below the heroes had cleared a ten block radius around them when Moon Knight needed to take a rest. Spider-Man saw a pizzeria that was somehow still open and suggested they go inside.

"Your kidding." Wolverine said

"Though it pains me to say Moon Knight needs a break, I hate to leave people out there but Fisk men are helping we've all been really active today you have no idea how many calories I burn."

Wolverine looked at Cage but he didn't disagree.

"What about you?" he asked Samus

She didn't say a word just nodded at Spider-Man

They entered inside and took seats. Spider-Man and Moon Knight peeled of part of there mask and Samus removed her helmet recovering from the last of her nausea. The people of New York weren't always very polite to superheroes but these people had already seen the scattered news footage the heroes did seem quite tired and battered so the owner assumed they had earned a good meal. The waiter gave them water and they drank a little after the others. She tried to taste any variation between this water and the H2O of her universe but couldn't find any. The heroes took turns making use of the restroom as they waited. Samus was rather pleased to learn that toilets existed in this universe as well… though there other technology was a bit more primitive. ("an air dryer really" she thought) Knowing they were rather pressed for time and not really having any other customers at the moment the restaurant staff delivered three large pizza pies pretty quick.

The four heroes dug in Peter and Cage practically wolfing it down. Samus watched them but didn't touch the food it wasn't that it disgusted her she had seen many things that would make these seasoned warriors faint. As a result of her lifestyle she had faced hunger many times on missions and normally seized upon the opportunity for a meal but she wasn't quite famished enough to try out this bizarre dish from another universe just yet.

"It's okay I'm not hungry." She said

Spider-Man considered commenting this was after all good NY style pizza but he didn't press the matter.

After a moment one of the employees selected there favorite tune from the jukebox and it began playing an old tune from the 50's. Spider-Man was a bit curious so he asked

"Samus it must be quite an experience waking up in a whole other universe I know it's happened to me a few times… (Samus looked at him trying to understand what he was getting at) so I was wondering what do you think of us?"

"Samus didn't like the attention but she didn't let her discomfort show. She glanced at the four heroes and gave her evaluations.

"Logan seems like he's weary his eyes are a lot older then he looks I believe it is no exaggeration to say that he's killed many and has some issues. Judging by how much the Zebesians want him I'd assume that he was experimented on by your planets inhabitants."

Logan was only a little irritated the woman had described him very well all things considered he pointed out that he was born with some of his powers but otherwise let it drop.

"Luke is a real hero but I get the feeling that he's not always done his work out of pure altruism."

"Your pretty good at this." Cage said

"Moon Knight is a little hard to figure out but I'd say he's a wealthy ex merc that suffers from multiple personality disorder or some other problem."

Moon Knight's costume didn't generally convey much emotion but he was visibly very surprised.

"You knew that much about my past after a half hour of fighting and you've never been on A Earth."

"Yes" she said but not proudly

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"I couldn't"

"Why not I was the first one to see you certainly you couldn't have missed my unparalled charm and intellect."

"Webs" Logan growled and Spider-Man cowered slightly

"Surely you have some impression." He said after a pause

"Fine and this is just a professional assessment it doesn't reflect on what I think of you as a person. You are… a bit idealistic you really seem to have an altruistic love for humanity… which is quite refreshing. I believe your life has been a rough road and I assume you have some issues with mortality. You choose the worst audiences for your jokes… not that there all bad. I don't think that your trying to compensate for something I knew a few men like you when I was in the Federation Marines so I assume that it helps you avoid the harsh realities of your path… and prevent you from wetting yourself.

The other heroes just looked at Samus and Peter who both didn't know how to react and tried not to blush. After ten seconds of silence Peter just said.

"Wow I'll have to get back to my shrink on that."

"What's a shrink?" Samus asked

Cage began to explain as the others returned to eating. They were about three quarters way through the pies when the door opened and two SHIELD agents appeared.

"Director Fury would like a word with you five."

"Do we get to bring the pies." Spider-Man asked jokingly as the others glared at him

"Sure" one of the agents said rolling his eyes.

Power Man quickly paid the for the meal and Moon Knight tipped with a thousand dollar bill

Samus put her helmet back on and Spider-Man carried the pizza box as they stepped out of the building and boarded the Quinjet.

After the heroes boarded the Helicarrier Venom had returned more or less to his usual routine. He had been lying low protecting innocents here and there and scaring the crap out of a villain or two but he tried not to draw Spider-Man's attention…

"Parker's time will come soon enough" Eddie assured the symbiote. "and when it does he will fall by the hands of Venom!"

He had been quite surprised when the invasion would come and naturally enraged this was his city his turf. The first time one of them came up close it opened fire at him it burned the symbiote but did not penetrate to the man underneath. Venom adopted a more aggressive posture as the symbiote repaired the damage in a few seconds.

"That… was unpleasant." He said before reeling the pirate in with a tendril before nearly punching a hole through it's skull and slamming it into the ground.

So Venom went on a rampage and over the course of the first hour he had saved about 120 extremely frightened civilians and killed dozens of Space Pirates. Their weapons had stung but were no match for his raw power or the reach of his tendrils. He had been engaging several pirates near the police station where several villains were being held before they could be put on trial and transferred to Rykers when Dark Samus plowed through the station freeing the villains and other criminals and leaving a slight trail of Phazon before she hovered across the streets searching for a new target. Venom wanted to take care of the criminals but this creature seemed more formidable than the aliens he had encountered so far so he quickly crawled to the rooftops and began pursuit activating his camouflage.

"This being appears to share bonds even stronger than ours." Venom thought

Metroid Prime of course knew she was being followed bearing a telepathic link to the symbiote it was much looser than the one to her thralls but allowed her to ping Venom's location. It didn't bother her that he was following her had just entered a whole new universe to conquer for her master and she could enslave almost anything alive with a single charged blast from her cannon. This time nothing not even Samus would interfere.

What do you think so far? Make sure to check my other stories and of course read and review. It may seem like a promising start but you ain't seen nothing yet. This story and it's sequels (and prequel) will have all three incarnations of Venom along with Anti-Venom and plenty of Spider-Man's foes you'd never expect many of Samus's sparring partners will be there Mother Brain not the least among them. The fate of New York is in Peter and Samus's hands as they face non stop web swinging morph balling wall crawling screw jumping action

As a special bonus for those who are curious how Samus got here and where Peter and Samus will go I'm posting the first half of the prequel and a prologue of the first sequel tale soon. Don't miss it!


End file.
